pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicolo
|} Ludicolo (Japanese: ルンパッパ Runpappa) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . It is the final form of . Biology Ludicolo is a bipedal Pokémon that appears to be a mixture of a pineapple and a duck. There is a green sombrero-like growth on its head that is similar to lily pad. Growing out of the top of its head is short brown stem with a yellow spiky upper portion. It has black eyes surrounded by a patch of green and an orange bill. Its body is covered with shaggy yellow fur and has several, zigzagging brown stripes. The female has thinner stripes than the male. It has large, green hands with two black lines on its palms. It has thick green legs with a black circle on the underside of its feet. Ludicolo becomes more powerful when it hears festive music and will appear near laughing children on hikes. As it becomes more energetic and active, it will break into a dance. Ludicolo lives near the . In the anime Major appearances Brock's Ludicolo 's evolved into Ludicolo in Once in a Mawile. It is currently back at Pewter Gym with Brock's siblings. Other Ludicolo first appeared in Gotta Dance!! It kept showing up out of nowhere whenever the Poké-Baton was activated. A Pokémon Trainer named had a Ludicolo in Go Go Ludicolo. A trio of Ludicolo appeared in Like It or Lup It! A Ludicolo appeared in A Faux Oak Finish! after it evolved from a Lombre when gave it a . 's Ludicolo appeared in Good Friends, Great Training!, when Tierno revealed his team to Ash, Serena, and Bonnie. It later reappeared in Valuable Experience for All!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Aqua Admin Shelly evolves her Lombre to a Ludicolo using her whilst fighting near Rustboro City. She later uses it to overpower Flannery's using . Ludicolo later made a cameo appearance during . It was one of the Pokémon rented during his challenge, but it was quickly traded for a different Pokémon. At the other , during the , Ludicolo appeared alongside Arcade Star Dahlia. Due to the results of 's roulette, Dahlia swapped teams with . Ludicolo's powerful Water-type moves helped the challenger defeat her own . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 1, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX40}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Waterfall Basin (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |JR Kyushu Train Station Ludicolo|Japanese|Japan|50|April 2 to 22, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ludicolo}} |Spring Regional Championships 2013 Ludicolo|English|North America|30|April 14, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring Regional Championships 2013 Ludicolo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=271 |name2=Lombre |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=272 |name3=Ludicolo |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Ludicolo and its pre-evolutions, and , have several unique attributes: ** They have a unique type combination. ** They are the only Pokémon with a dual Egg Group of and . ** They are the only Pokémon that can have the Ability without it being their Hidden Ability. * Ludicolo's evolutionary line are very similar with 's family. Both of them are part , they first evolve at level 14, a respective evolutionary stone is used to reach the final stage, are version-exclusive between , and are based on japanese legendary creatures or yokai: Ludicolo's family are based on the kappa and Shiftry's is based on the tengu. They both also have fur or hair covering portions of their bodies. Origin Ludicolo may be based on a , , , and a giant or . With its -shaped head, -like body hair, and association with music and dance, it also seems to be based on a stereotypical . Name origin Ludicolo may be a combination of ''ludic (aimlessly playful) or ludicrous (laughable or absurd) and colocynth (a plant that bears a round, yellow and green fruit). Colo may be an anagram of loco, the Spanish word for crazy. Alternatively, it may be a reference to the Spanish word ridículo meaning ridiculous, just as Lombre is a reference to the Spanish word hombre. Runpappa may be a combination of ルンルン runrun (happy or bouncy) and pappa (the sound of a rapid drumbeat). It may also be a combination of and kappa. In other languages , rumba, , and |fr=Ludicolo|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Ludicolo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kappalores|demeaning=From Kappa and |it=Ludicolo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=로파파 Ropapa|komeaning=From lotus and |zh_cmn=樂天河童 / 乐天河童 Lètiānhétóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and , literally "happy kappa" |hi=लुडिकलो Ludicolo|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Лудиколо Ludikolo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Ludicolo External links |} de:Kappalores fr:Ludicolo it:Ludicolo ja:ルンパッパ pl:Ludicolo zh:乐天河童